


You bring out the sunshine underground

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the only one who can do this to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You bring out the sunshine underground

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place ten years into the future. The title of this fic was taken from the 31 Days theme for September 17, 2007.

“What do you think you’re—”

 

“I’ll let you go once we’re there, Hibari-san. I promise.”

 

He has come to realize, over the nine years that they have known each other, that he really can’t do anything about that smile. Sawada Tsunayoshi has become the one person who can disarm him with a look, with the sheer power of the fact that he does nothing but feel and with those feelings, he takes on the whole world, holding it between two gauntleted hands. He pushes these thoughts away, though, because they are inconvenient and make him uncomfortable, distinctly aware of that very slight and telling increase in his heart rate and the fact that Tsuna’s hand is holding his own, fingers tangling between fingers.

 

“When they asked me about the renovations, you were the first person that I thought of.”

 

Tsuna speaks with the brisk, perfect ease of a professional who has caused wars and fought in wars and won each and every single one of them, but the image of a cold-blooded mafia boss is immediately dispelled the moment he turns, briefly, to smile at his companion again. Oddly, Hibari pays little attention to the smile, and notes the way Tsuna’s shoulders look instead, slim but strong, filling in the curves of the tailored suits that he wears more and more often these days.

 

(Hibari, however, prefers it when the clothes are off, and he can kiss the bare skin of those shoulders, tracing out their perfect, rounded angles and snaking upward, to the spots where those shoulders meet that slim, delicate neck.)

 

They climb three flights of stairs before Tsuna leads Hibari out into the sunlight, pulling him unto a rooftop that looks remarkably like the rooftop of their school building in Namimori. It is only when the Tenth boss chuckles that Hibari realizes that he must have been staring, with too much wonder befitting of his personality, up at the wild Italian sky over their heads and the clouds racing above, far beyond their reach.

 

“Well? Do you like it?”

 

He brings himself back down to Earth only to find himself staring into those eyes. Hibari has no answer, nothing to offer but a quiet embrace, a kiss to the forehead and a silent promise that he will never, ever let anyone get close to the younger man in the way that he is close, always five steps behind and an arm’s length away.


End file.
